Just For you!
by Sachiko Saki
Summary: She has a tiny crush on him. She doubts whether he will like her the same way she does. Will she able to deliver her feeling for him or will she just stand him and continue to watch him from afar? This story is dedicated to my sweet friend lucyglitter11. One-shot RoguexOc!


**Hi guys! This story is for my friend lucyglitter11. She really helps me a lot in every way. And this fic is for my sweet friend. lucyglitter11, do you remember I was asking you for a cute surname for my oc? Yup that was for this fanfic :p.**

**A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO MY DEAR FRIEND AngelXReaper FOR BETA READING THIS STORY. THANKS A LOT ANGEL-CHAN :***

**Getting to the story, this is a RoguexOc fic(Why Rogue? lucyglitter11's favorite character). The whole story is from Oc's point of view. And her name you'll know while reading this fanfic. This is a one-shot, but I'm thinking of writing second chapter, from Rogue's point of view. The plot will somewhat the same. So...should I write it or not. Lemme know from your reviews.**

**Sorry for the long author note and you'll can continue with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review**

**Disclaimer:- I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Sitting by the window...

A novel in _his _hand...

_His_ crimson red eyes staring at the pages...

_His_ slender fingers flipping the page...

The gentle wind swaying _his_ raven hair...

That's the guy I fell for...

I was so engrossed in admiring him; all the sounds around me was mute.

"...ris! For heaven's sake come back to earth!"

I snapped when I felt someone tap my shoulders.

"Eek!" But I just didn't return back to earth.

I also shrieked because that action surprised me.

"Lin, don't scare me like that!" I whined as I half glared at my best friend.

"I've been calling you for ages," replied Lin rolling her eyes, "Who were you looking at?"

I blushed several folds and looked downwards,: to void meeting her blue eyes.

"Don't tell me it's..."asked Lin as she gave me her infamous smirk.

"It's not what you think." I replied; holding my book in front, pretending as if I'm reading it, "And please don't disturb me. I have to complete reading this lesson before break is over or else Math's teacher will yell at me."

Lin grunted at my reply and said, "Miss smarty pants, hold your book properly."

I blinked at her reply and looked at my book. I was holding it upside down. I sweat dropped and blushed at own action as I adjusted my book and laughed nervously at Lin.

"So..."

I watched Lin as she began to speak: giving me her infamous creepy smile.

"…you were staring at him right?"

I blushed slightly and looked away. Lin has been my friend since middle school. She knows all my secrets and weaknesses and vice-a-versa.

Yup, she knows how I have a tiny crush on that guy. He sits beside me in the classroom whilst Lin sits in front of me.

I greet him when he arrives in the class or I talk with him when it's something related to lessons or something like that along the line. I really never had a normal conversation with him. Nor do I know anything about him.

Come on! I don't want to stalk him and make him think I'm a creeper or I'm trying to hit on him.

I realized Lin was still waiting for my reply. I cannot help but sweat drop looking at Lin's poker face. I was about to reply, when I heard somebody cough loudly, catching our attention. It was the librarian, looking at us through her round spectacles. I knew what she was about to say...

"Girls," she said, her voice strong yet quite, "I do believe library is not a place for you'll to chit-chat."

...I knew this was coming.

* * *

"We were kicked out, "I whined as we made our way towards our classroom.

"That bitch," grumbled Lin,"What she thinks of herself as! It's not like the library is her father's property. Hmph!"

Did I mention that Lin is a hot head? She gets pissed off easily by any comment, but she's really a good person.

I sweat dropped at Lin and laughed nervously. Thank God, that person was not watching me getting kicked out of the library or else it would have been so embarrassing.

Well, I wasn't able to complete this lesson. I guess I'm going to punished during the lecture. I sighed, _What a day!_

When we entered the class, I spotted him sitting in his place.

_He's fast._

"That annoying bee is sitting in your place," whispered Lin. I realized that he was not alone. Somebody was sitting by my desk and was laughing and chatting with him. That somebody was...

As soon as he noticed me walking towards my desk, he waved at me and said, "Yo! Lin! Kris"

I smiled and replied, "Hi Sting,"

Lin just nodded as a response. Why? Because she's not quite fond of him.

Sting Eucliffe, grinned at me and got up from my seat.

"Have your seat," he said, as he motioned me to sit. He then turned and said to him, "Later Rogue!"

He, Rogue Cheney, nodded at Sting, as I watched the blond go to his seat in the front row. Lin took her seat in front of me, and turned her seat to talk with me until the teacher arrives.

That's right. It's HIM. Rogue Cheney. The guy who I lov-I mean have a tiny crush on. He sits next to me. (Well that's obvious now).

He rarely talks and is quite smart. Wait. "Quite" is not the correct word. He is REALLY smart. You'll always see him with a book in hand. He's never sitting ideally. Though he seems cold, he's really warm and kind. More or less, he is quite popular with the girls.

Suddenly I felt someone flick my forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for?"I asked, half glaring at Lin, nursing my forehead where Lin flicked me.

"For not listening to me," Lin stated as a matter of fact, "Geez woman! Stop spacing out!"

"I'm not." I denied.

"What a sweet white lie," replied Lin, kinda, sarcastically.

Before I could say anything, our Math's teacher entered the class and everybody went back to their seats.

"I hope you'll have done the work I gave you'll!" The teacher said oh so merrily.

Is that the first thing you ask as soon as you enter the class! Seriously.

The teacher wrote few questions on the board, as I watched her do so. I quickly looked at Rogue; he was looking at the board with a not-so-interested look. I softly chuckled at his expression.

"What's so funny?"

_Crap!_ I inwardly cursed, as I got up. Everybody looked at me.

This is so embarrassing.

The teacher looked at me with predator eyes, "Answer the first question"

I looked at the board and read the question. To be honest, I didn't know the answer. I opened and closed my mouth like a fish, swallowing the lump in my throat. What should I do?

I looked down, pretending to tuck my hair behind my ear; that's when I heard some tuck-tuck sound. I glanced sideways to find Rogue pushing his note book to the further end of his table

Confused I looked at it. He had written something. I looked at him and he was staring straight at the teacher. Is this the answer?!

"We don't have the whole day, Ms. Akagi."

I nodded and told her the answer. The teacher nodded and motioned me to sit down and told another student to stand up and answer the second answer.

I sighed in relief and muttered a thank you to Rogue, which I doubt he heard.

* * *

"Thank you Rogue-kun. You saved me," I said, as soon as the classes ended.

"My pleasure, Akagi-san," replied Rogue, smiling slightly.

"Kris, you're really weak in Math's subject. Will you be okay with the coming test?" asked Lin, as she swung her bag on her shoulders.

Realization struck me like thunder. I literally forgot about the test this weekend.

"Judging by your expression, you seem to have forgotten." said Rogue, looking at me.

I nodded my head, feeling embarrassed.

"Then it's decided," stated Lin. I gave her a confusing look, not really understanding what she meant.

"Cheney-kun will tutor you for your test." My eyes widen and I lost all my colors.

"What? You can't just sta-"

"Fine by me."

"-te that! Excuse me?" I asked, confused at Rogue's response. I kept on blinking my eyes at him.

"I said I don't mind helping you with Math."

"You sure I'm not troubling you." I asked; feeling butterflies in my stomach.

"Please don't make me repeat my words" replied Rogue, sighing. "We will be doing the lessons every day after school at my place. Got it?"

I simply nodded my head, not really believing what's happening. Me and Rogue...in the same room...under the same room...studying together...Ah! It's like a dream come true. I nodded, grinning like an idiot.

"Well let's get going, shall we?"Asked Rogue, as he got up from his seat and swung his back on his shoulders. I looked at Lin and was about to ask whether she's tagging along but she had already left.

That girl.

* * *

It took us 20 minutes by train to reach Rogue's place. Well I already know where he stays..._What's the difference between me and a stalker?_ I asked myself, sweating dropping.

Rogue led the way to his place and fidgeted with the keys.

"My place might a little messy so please bear with it."

I nodded and stepped in after him. I heard that he lives alone in this quite big house...

_Meow_

...With his cat. His parents are working abroad.

I watched Rogue take off his shoes and pick up the green(?) cat and pet it. He was having such a cute smile on his face. He rarely smiles and if does it's not as bright as this one. I looked at dreamily.

"What are you looking at Akagi-san? Don't feel shy. Just take off your shoes and come in. Make yourself home."

Without listening to my response he entered in the room, which I assume is the kitchen.

I sighed and took off my shoes and went in. Rogue was not there in the kitchen, so I made my way towards the living room and took a seat.

After a few seconds, Rogue emerged from whatever room it was with books in his hands.

"Let's start with this lesson, shall we?"Asked Rogue as he spread the books on the table and sat opposite to me.

"Let's see...we'll start from this part." he said: flipping the text book pages. I can't help but sweat drop at him. I mean, he's directly starting with lessons without any chit-chats or snacks not that I'm complaining but he's just so...straight forward?

I shook away my thoughts and tried (keyword: tried) concentrating on the lessons. His voice was soft but audible. I failed to notice, that he had tied his hair into a pony tail, blocking his strands from tickling his neck. I wonder if he's ticklish. He's still wearing his uniform...too bad. I glance up and stare at his lip moment. Well it's not pinkish glittery like mine but it did appear soft. How would it feel to ki-!

My eyes widened and my cheeks flared up when I realized what I was thinking. For heaven's sake! He's taking the trouble to teach me.

"Now try doing this sum. It's similar to the one I just did!"

Rogue's voice made me look up and stare at him. He shoved the book towards me. I stared at the book and thought it's going to be a long lesson.

* * *

After three hours of lessons, we closed our books. I packed my stuffs and got up to leave. Rogue walked me till the park. Well I stay at the other side of the park. When we reached the park, Rogue waved me goodbye and went home. I smiled at him and made my way home, which was just few seconds away.

When arrived home, I remembered I forgot to tell mom about the study session. Well, obviously I received little scolding; even my mobile was not reachable. (because it was on silent mode)

After a quick dinner and short bath, I went upstairs and decided to revise what Rogue taught me. I don't want to disappoint him so I better score above average this time. I sighed and started with my lessons.

* * *

"So how was your study session with Cheney?" asked Lin. Right now, both of us were at the school garden, having our Tiffin snacks.

"Good I suppose," I replied, "And thanks for ditching me" I said half-thankfully and half-angrily.

"My pleasure hun,"replied Lin, winking at me.

I laughed for no particular reason and declared, "I've decided to confess."

Lin gave me a who-are-you-and-where-is-my-Kris look, to which I just rolled my eyes.

"Y-you're my friend Akagi Kris, right?"Asked Lin, in a shocking way.

I stared at her and nodded.

"You confessing sounds so..."Lin expressed trying to frame her words, "Why do I get a motherly feeling seeing her daughter grow into a mature women?"

"Over dramatic," I said, glaring at my best friend.

"So how are planning to confess?"asked Lin "And so sudden." she add silently but heard her. She turned to give me full attention, "You know I can totally imagine how you will confess."

I raised my brow and signaled her to continue.

"Like you will go running to him and scream 'I love you' and then trip and fall face flat on ground." replied Lin: laughing, "Or you will be walking side by side with him and just when you're about to confess you hit a pillar!" said Lin still laughing but little louder, "Or you'll just end up staring at his face not saying anything!"

I glare at Lin; signaling I'm not fond of her ideas. I hate to admit it but whatever Lin said might come true because that's how clumsy I am. I just hit my foot against the classroom door this morning. If Shu-kun wasn't there to hold me then I would have fallen face flat on the ground; embarrassing myself to death.

"So when are you planning to confess?"Asked Lin when she was completed with her jokes on me.

"Right after the exams." I said feeling cheeks flare.

"Oh, on Valentine's Day?" murmured Lin.

Wait Valentine's day?

"Judging from your expression, I will assume that you didn't know it is Valentine's day this weekend i.e. day after tomorrow"

I shook my head and sighed. Now I have to make chocolates too. Lin chuckled and decided to help me with my mission to confess.

* * *

I was able to complete my lessons one day prior to the test (which was a good thing). Lin helped me with the chocolates. After some failed attempt of making burnt chocolate, I was finally able to make an edible chocolate. Maybe I should have just purchased some from the stores. But Lin was against it.

On Saturday school day; you can literally see hearts floating in the air. Girls giggling like idiots handing chocolates. Boys boasting about the chocolates they received. Seeing this made me strongly agree to the quote: Valentine day is a stupid event that makes stupid people even stupider.

I chuckled and thought now even I'm part of that stupid people list I guess.

"Chuckling to yourself is a bad thing Kris,"

I jumped in surprise when I saw Sting standing next to me, smirking.

"I wasn't chuckling" I replied, pouting at him. He laughed at me and said, "Yeah you're right you were not chuckling but grinning like a love sick idiot."

"Shut up, stingy bee" I said; sticking my tongue out and running away from him.

"Hold it right there raven head,"

I heard Sting call me. Raven head? Just because I have wavy/curly black hair, doesn't mean I become a raven head. Stupid Stingy bee.

* * *

I panted slightly when I reached the classroom. I wonder if I have enough time for revising. Wow, I sound like as if I'm gonna top this test.

I opened the door and went in. Most of the people were revising for this stupid test. After all the teacher did say 'If you score below 40 then your parents shall be called to school' and nobody wants that to happen.

I looked around and found Rogue in his usual place minus Sting.

"Rogue! Good morning." I said, as I jogged towards his desk. He nodded as a reply and looked at me taking my seat. Lin is late today.

"Umm...Rogue..-kun. If possible after school, is it possible to meet me at the rooftop?"I added "kun" unexpectedly.

I asked him directly, without twisting my statement. I kept looking down, scared to hear his response.

"I hope you're not playing some prank on me," replied Rogue in his monotone voice.

"N-no it's not like that" stupid stuttering! "I just want to say something to you..."

Rogue thought for awhile and replied, "Sure..."

"Really?" I replied immediately after hearing his response.

Rogue chuckled (I guess) at my sudden response and nodded.

I grinned back at him and wished him luck for his test, though I doubt he needs my wishes.

* * *

For the first time ever I feel as if I have written my Math paper perfectly with no worries about the answers. Lin gave me slug smile when I told her my paper went good. She teases me to the point where she can't enough of it.

I told her that I am planning to confess to Rogue after school. Lin asked me why wait so I just pointed at the raven haired guy with his blond best friend surrounded by a bunch of girls giving their chocolates. Surprisingly Rogue didn't accept chocolate from anyone.

After seeing this, I doubt why Rogue would accept my chocolates...semi-burnt chocolates to be precise. Lin encouraged me but still I was way too nervous. I mean how would you feel if you were going to confess your feeling to the guy you love.

Yes, I love Rogue Cheney.

* * *

Bad timing. I thought as I hurried my steps towards the rooftop. The teacher called me collect the assignment book and bring it to teachers lounge. Since I'm on duty today I had to obey him. Not only that, he even told me arrange those assignments.

I wonder if Rogue's still waiting there...

When I finally reached upstairs, I pushed open the door and looked around but he was not there. Why should he be here? I'm 20 minutes late, so why would he-!

"You're finally here, Akagi-san!"

I jolted when I heard a familiar voice. I looked to see if my institution was right. And indeed it was right. There he was! Sitting near the edge, with his bag loosely hanging over his shoulder.

He jumped down and came towards me; and I was staring him do so.

"Akagi-san, back to earth." said Rogue waving his hand in front of me which made me snap out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes" I uttered, feeling butterflies in my stomach, "S-sorry for being late."

Stupid stutter.

"It's okay" replied Rogue smiling, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Directly to the main topic! But that's so like him. I pretended to search through my bag for the chocolates to calm my nerves. When I finally calmed down, I held out my chocolates to him.

"T-this is for you" I held out my chocolates; stuttering again.

"This is?"Asked Rogue, unsurely.

"C-chocolates..fo-"

Before I can complete my sentence Rogue cut me.

"No I know these are chocolates." replied Rogue, looking eager. Eager for what? Don't know...

"But what are these for?"asked Rogue, impatiently. This is the first time I'm seeing this expression on him. He looks like as if he's uneasy about something.

"Valentine day..." I replied; wondering if that answered his question.

Rogue sighed as if not content with my answer.

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it immediately. Confused, I continued to stare at him.

"I mean...Is it Giri-Chocolate?"asked Rogue; staring at me.

"No." I replied, way too quickly, to which Rogue chuckled. I looked down to hide my blush.

"So?"asked Rogue. One can hear the smirk in his voice.

"So...so what?" I asked teasingly.

I felt him take the chocolates from my hand. I looked up to see him place a gentle kiss on the box. This action of his made my heart skip a beat.

"Thank you," he said, opening the rooftop door to leave. I nodded at him and followed him.

I wasn't even able to say what I wanted to say, but then...

I smiled to myself and burst through the door. Rogue was already at the end of the staircase. I mustered up my courage and said/yelled, "Rogue, I li-_love_ you!"

I'm sure by now my face was deep red. I looked down to see Rogue's back facing me. I could see his ears having a deep red shade. He's embarrassed?

He half-turned at me and replied, "I l-love you too,"

Having heard him, I grinned and rushed downstairs to him. For some reason, I knew it. Somewhere along the line I knew that Rogue feels the same way about me. Maybe all that we needed in this relationship was a gentle push…

* * *

**Giri-Chocolates (義理チョコ), for those who don't know what that is, means "obligatory chocolate." This kind of chocolate refers to the chocolate you _have_ to give to people (who aren't really people you love). These could be people like bosses, coworkers, male friends, etc. Even sadder still, there's also something called "Cho-Giri-Chocolate" (Ultra-obligatory-chocolate), which is given to unpopular people you _really_ don't want to give chocolates to.**

* * *

**If any mistakes/spelling error, please feel free to tell me.**

**Once again thank you AngelXReaper for beta reading this story. Love you a lot :***

**Don't forget to review, ne?**

**Buh-Bye!**


End file.
